Men of the Enterprise
by LadyMarie2318
Summary: Who knew that the Men of the Enterprise could be so passionate? Their love or simple desire is more than you ever thought possible. Take the time to see just what turns them on, and just how much they want you. For starters who knew Kirk liked an audience. Week 2 who knew Spock could have so much fun in a bathroom.
1. Kirk

No sooner had the doors of the turbo lift shut than Kirk had you wrapped in his arms. His mouth left open kisses down your neck. His hand moved to cup your soaked panties and you could feel his grin as he moved back up your neck.

He softly whispered, "tisk, tisk. All this for me? Well, I think we need to see if you can be a good girl now."

One hand pressed into the small of your back and helped upright you. The other had eased your panties to one side as the door to the turbo lift opened. New occupants surrounded you. No one seemed to pay you much mind but Kirk was in a wicked mood. He decided to kiss you deeply as he placed a single finger to your delicate and abruptly entered your body. He kissed away the moan that escaped you before he curled his finger.

You slowly broke the kiss in need of air. Your hands relaxed the grip you had placed on his shirt momentarily. He felt your comfort mount and slid three fingers in to your dripping core.

You wanted to scream out as he fills you, but you are hyperaware of the lift filled of people behind you. You clung his shirt tighter and tried to wiggle to meet his pumping fingers, but his hand on the small of your back held you still, unable to fill the need within you.

He leaned in and softly whispered,"you like this, don't you? Getting finger-fucked in a full turbo lift? If you stay quiet and be a good girl, maybe I'll let you scream my name later."

You felt him smirk as his teeth attached to your earlobe, nibbling and tugging gently. Your arms wrapped around his waist, pulled you into him and held you up as your legs started to shake.

Kirk latched his lips back onto yours, sensed your increasing need and explored your mouth, winning the fight for dominance over the kiss as he picked up speed. He moved in and out rhythmically until you had no idea how you stayed quiet or how no one noticed what was happening in the corner. You quickly realised you just didn't care.

You felt the coil tighten in the pit of your stomach. You were close. Your legs shook and your head spun. Before you knew it, Kirk let you up for air and quickly attacked your mouth again as he felt your body clasp around his fingers. You released in a flood. Kirk's fingers continued to move, milked you for all you were worth.

You finally felt your body go limp. Kirk wrapped his arm around you a little closer. He withdrew his fingers from your thoroughly fucked pussy, placed his wet fingers in his mouth, sure you glimpsed him lap his fingers clean. He placed his clean fingers beneath your chin and kissed you deeply. You tasted yourself mixed with a flavour so shamelessly Kirk that you were grateful he was holding you up.

The lift stopped and all the occupants' stepped out. Kirk picked you up and carried you to your destination: his room. When he placed you on his bed, he smirked down at you he asked you rather cheekily, "now are you ready to scream my name?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, keep an eye out for the ever-logical Commander Spock next week.


	2. Spock

A/N: I should have put this last chapter, but I don't own anything. I just play with the amazing characters.

Anyway here is week 2 enjoy.

* * *

Your drunk, you're leaning against the basin in your bathroom looking at him eventually you decide to beckon him over. As soon as he is within reach you latch onto his uniform and pull him into a kiss. Shutting him up before he can question the logic behind your actions or he can call into account your current state of intoxication. Your tongue brushes ever so softly against his closed lips seeking entrance testing what he will let you get away with. That is until he finally recovers from his shock, enough to pull away. He looks at you, and goes to speak but you lean up on your tiptoes balancing against the bench behind you for support and kiss along his jaw. When you reach his ear you gently kiss the point before sucking on the sensitive skin just below his ear causing him to moan slightly and push you away. "I'm going to say good night, as you seem to have drunk more then I thought. I will see you tomorrow" he goes to twist out of your grasp but you refuse to let go of him and wrap your arms around his waist nuzzling your face into his back.

You know he wants to stay why else is he letting you hold him. "Spock why do you pretend you don't want to stay, you know it's going to be fun if you do." You quickly take his shirt off as you turn him around and start to attack his now bare chest with open kisses. Your teeth graze against a nipple causing a growl to escape his lips before he picks you up and places you unceremoniously on the bench. His mouth attacks yours in a clash of teeth and tongues. You feel the dizzying high coming over you and the urgent need to breath. He lets you go for a moment to catch his own ragged breath. His eyes wonder over you, your heaving chest drawing his attention to your hard nipples straining against your tight uniform. Your legs wrap around his waist and your hands twist his hair before you gently guide his head and lips down to lavish attention to your breasts. His hot breath sends shivers over your body his hot kisses send you reeling and his hands work their way up your thighs causing you to tighten the grip your legs have on him. Which causes your wet core to rub against the now rather obvious bulge in his pants. The growl that escapes his lips as he sucks on your nipple causes wanting moans to fill the room. Your hands move from his hair to assist in the removal of his pants. His hands stop you and his kissing stops "please I need you" you beg him, the desire and meaning clear. He kneels down in front of you slowly lifting your dress as he kisses up the inside of your thighs alternating between legs. Your hands move to the counter top to help you stay on the bench. His hands reach your hips as his heated breath quickly blows across your soaked entrance causing you to cry out in desperation. He doesn't stop, he places his mouth over your entrance and nips bites down gently forcing you to nearly launch off the bench. He continues kissing and sucking as his hands run circles on your hips helping you stay where you are on the bench. You feel yourself getting close and you don't want to come like this "Spock stop," your hands move from the bench to his hair slightly pulling him off you. You look down at him and his face looks puzzled "this is illogical is not the point of this experience for me to make you happy and please you" he says.

"Spock I need you in me now" you mange to breath out as you pull him up and attack his pants before he attacks your kissed swollen lips. Taking pity on you he removes your hands from his fly and takes his own pants off. With them off and kicked somewhere in the room he looks at you briefly before entering you roughly knocking the air out of you. Despite this a cry of pleasure and pain fills the room. He continues to move in and out of you vigorously and he fills you in a way you never knew possible. Before to long you cum crying in pleasure and exhaustion Spock keeps going milking you and bringing himself closer to his own climax. He kisses you in another clash of teeth as he releases his seed.

His body goes limp and he slumps forward resting his head on your shoulder. Turning slightly he starts sucking at you neck before lifting you up and carting you back to the bed. You roll over and hug him close before you both fall asleep tired and knowing this was the first of many nights together.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this please let me know if you do, I really enjoy hearing from you all


End file.
